Tug a War
by Banana1
Summary: Chapter Six uploaded Rating: R for words usage. Magneto wants Rogue for her power to join his Brotherhood, John just wants her-they decide to use Bobby to get to her. BobbyRogueJohn triangle Sorry about the delay! R&R! Thanks!
1. Infection

I don't own anything that has to do with X-Men of course I would mind having access to the movie's male characters.  
  
Logan, Bobby, John-long drawn out happy sign-too many hunky men too little screen space.  
  
Please enjoy my little story and please review your thoughts and opinions.  
  
I am a big fan of the whole Rogue/Bobby relationship; I just think they have such good chemistry. If they do have another X-men movie, I think Rogue/Bobby will be the next Jean/Scott and of course John will be the younger couple Logan.  
  
The blazing sun was beating down; the temperature was pushing a hundred. The kind if you in the sun for more then five seconds you're already drench in sweat.  
  
Melissa Lyman was playing tag with her boyfriend Jeff Swan in the public pool when she noticed a strange girl sitting by herself out in the blazing sun. Why was she sitting out by herself, why come to the pool if you're not going to enjoy the experience?  
  
The teenage girl was over by the north side of the pool; she was sitting on a bench watching a group of kids playing in the water. Melissa couldn't understand why anyone would not be swimming on a hot day like this.  
  
She was dress in tight boot cut denim jeans, a snow white blouse with elbow- length white opera gloves, to complete her strange ensemble of clothing, a long pearl color silk scarf draped across her neck.  
  
Her hair was unique as her choice of dress; she had it in a soft curl-a mellow brunette with highlights of strawberry ruby. What shock Melissa mostly about her hair was the pure white streak she had growing from her brow following the rest of her hair, it look so natural.  
  
The mystery girl seems unaffected by the blazing temperature, just patiently waiting for something.  
  
Melissa curiosity took over the best of her, she swam closer to the girl getting out and sitting on the hot edge so she could study this unknown girl closer. Jeff had followed thinking they were just playing another game.  
  
The young woman push her fifty's era orchid-cream coloring sunglasses into her unnatural hair to act as a headband. Her energetic emerald eyes were now visible as they began swiftly scanning the area. A smile appeared on her face as she shielded her eyes from the glare of the blinding sun.  
  
That when Melissa saw a boy approach her, he looks to be in his late teens as well and at this distance Melissa could tell he was very cute.  
  
His outward appearance was less strange and more appropriate for a day like this-he was clothed in a baby blue t-shirt that simply stated "I'm different and proud of it" with kakis cargo shorts. The heat didn't seem to bother him either, his cream skin was dry of perpetration of any kind and his rough curly blonde hair was the only thing damp-but it had probably been from swimming.  
  
He sat down next to the girl, however not before giving her a quick peck on the lips-Melissa deducted that they were a couple.  
  
Her mouth drop a few inches when could have sworn; she saw the mystery girl breathe out a jet of white air after the kiss with her boyfriend.  
  
Melissa had now left Jeff and moved so she could observe them better. Sitting in the bench next to them and could hear the faintest words from their conversation. They seem to be intimately conversing on some intense subject-Melissa didn't understand why this particular couple made her so fascinated.  
  
Professor Xavier had canceled all classes for the afternoon on account of the boiling weather. The pool had to be drained-something had gone wrong with the chemicals, the air cooling of the entire mansion had broken down, and to make matters worse someone had polluted the lake. The mansion had become a sauna; Bobby and Storm had try helping-he lower the air molecules around him and as far as his powers would stretch. Storm filled the mansion with all the cool air she could gather, but it was not enough to stop the heat.  
  
Xavier had stopped her from blocking out the sun with a thunderstorm. "We don't want to call attention to ourselves; we will just have to do what humans do in this kind of situation."  
  
So Xavier decided a field trip to the public pool was in order. Also in his mind their really was not need for the students to be at the mansions while the repairs were being done.  
  
"That was really nice of you." Rogue let her head drop onto Bobby's open shoulder; she slipping her free hand into his. "You should be swimming, don't stop on account of me. I have my book to keep me company." Rogue saw the slight hurt gathering in Bobby's eyes "of course you not that bad of company so I guess you can stay."  
  
Bobby's pale blue eyes lit up "well I'm always happy to be of services," Bobby gently kissing the knuckles of Rogue's glove hand. "You know I would do anything for you-ow!" Bobby squatted at his neck "something bit me," when he drew back his hand, droplets of blood could be seen.  
  
Rogue's eyes widen, acting quickly she took hold of the iced water bottle next to her; searching through her bag she found a cloth handkerchief. Rogue poured the chilling ice water over the cloth, rapidly applying it to Bobby's wound. The wound was huge for any insect, about the size of a copper penny.  
  
She knew Bobby had to get back to the mansion immediately, "here keep pressure on it, I go tell everyone we're leaving." Rogue walk quickly to the pool, careful not to get yelled at by the on duty lifeguard. "Bobby is hurt we need to leave now." Despite her fear, Rogue instantly took charge- calling out loudly to Professor Xavier from her mind.  
  
Melissa immediately realized that these two were part of a majority of the kids playing in the pool. They all saw the seriousness on her face, throwing their stuff together to leave.  
  
The mystery girl became commander of the collection of adolescence; turning she began to address a tall muscular boy who looked over twenty-five years of age (in fairness Peter was only nineteen) "Peter, help Bobby to the van please."  
  
The boy now identified as Bobby mutter under his breath "Rogue, you really don't need to baby me, I'm fine. It's stings just a little bit; I can take care off myself."  
  
Melissa was now full on staring and to be frank she wasn't the only one. A group of bystanders were beginning to form wondering what all the commotion was about. Jeff was had join her in her wonder of who these people were, what they were. Melissa could see her mystery girl now know as Rogue was not backing down from her boyfriend challenge.  
  
"Bobby Drake, do as I say or I tell everyone at school about the time you personally pick a song to sing karaoke to--" Bobby instantly took on a look like he was a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.  
  
"Hey, Peter which way to the van?" Peter chuckle, is obvious to see how much Rouge had Bobby wrapped around her little pinkie. "Yeah-yeah you think this is funny wait this happen to you. Then we see who the last one laughing."  
  
The group of kids began to pile into four large navy blue vans; Rogue made sure Bobby was safely secure before getting into the driver seat. The vans speeded out of the parking lot leaving tire marks with everyone wandering what had just happen.  
  
These kids must all be from a private school of some sort thought Melissa. But, she never had seen such a range of students for a private school. They range from what look like ten to nineteen and their physical features were defiantly something to get used too. However Melissa told herself some private schools, main focus is to take in the unique students.  
  
No one seemed to notice the raven black SUV across the street, with the driver happily playing with his Zippo lighter. His lips curl into an unpleasant smile, opening his cell phone he punch in an eight numbers. "Hey, it's me; yeah phase two is now completed-without a hitch. Phase three is ready for action, waiting for your call. I see you soon, okay bye." His smile brightens as he saw a certain Southern belle run across the parking lot. "Well, well Rogue we meet again." With that he closed his lighter shut and followed them quickly and silently out of the parking lot.  
  
Well that's all for now folks, I hope you enjoy my little story. I hope to update soon enough. Oh and could anyone tell me what a Mary Sue is and where does the name come from? 


	2. Reflection

(Badly singing) Can you feel the love tonight!  
  
You like me-you really like me!  
  
I told you I was crazy!  
  
Well I'm back, time for another installment of my little tale. I hope you all enjoy chapter one. Okay funny story, I posted chapter one after I thought I had completed it. So I go to school the next day and I'm telling my friend about my story. Then she points out I spelled Rogue wrong-its Rogue not Rouge. Well I guess that shows not to work late at night unless your brain can function. Luckily fan-fiction lets me fix my stupid mistake. Seriously though if you see any grammar errors, please tell me. It won't hurt my feelings; I just want to know when I'm being story stupid.  
  
Firebreath-thank you dear person for the information you gave me on Mary Sue. Now I don't feel like such an idiot for being misinformed.  
  
Gwendolyn Rogan- You dear girl, you brought more attention to your love for that "boy" then I ever could, it likes that song, "you are always on my mind." Ok, I guess I'm not being very nice, I think it the pressure of the finals that are making me crack. Oh and Gwen darling, its humor not humour- just thought you like to know about that little spelling grammar from your review.  
  
Skittles-Here is the update you, now you better update soon as well.  
  
Okay-I talk enough about myself-time for chapter two, because I know that what you all want.  
  
Author Note: Beast aka Dr. Hank McCoy is now at the mansion and taken over Jean's job as doctor and teacher.  
  
Rogue was wearing a hole in the floor, what was taking so long she asked herself. "If it was just a scratch, they should have been done hours ago."  
  
A confuse look overcame Kurt's indigo features as he leaned over to Storm "it's only been five minutes." Storm nodded her head in agreement as she place a finger over her lips to silence him.  
  
Logan enter the hallway, beer in hand-he was cover in oil from head to toe. "Don't worry darling; I'm sure Frosty will be just fine. He probably will be out in a minute or two, ready to worship the ground you walk on."  
  
A frown appear imbedded into Storm's brow, this was hardly the time for Logan's sarcastic humor. She herself thought the bite mark to be nothing dangerous, but something on Hank's face made her stomach uneasy.  
  
Luckily Rogue had not been paying attention to Logan; she looked more ready to bolt into the examination room any second. Whenever Rogue got too close, Storm use her power to gently push her back with a jet of soft air; the frantic teen was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice.  
  
The oak door open, revealing Xavier he gave them a comforting smile of reassurance. "Rogue, Dr. McCoy will let you see Bobby now." Rogue didn't have to be told twice as she push Logan out of the way to get inside the room, Hank was almost her next victim. However sensing her incoming, he quickly stepped out of the way. Hank quietly close the door giving the couple some free time to be alone and motions the group to follow him. They follow him into Xavier's office, waiting for him to release his information.  
  
Hank cleared his throat "Bobby will be fine; his wound will heal in a few days." He reported to them after waiting for the door to be firmly shut behind them.  
  
Silence took them.  
  
Logan slaughter it "their something you're not telling, spill it Smerf." Logan lean in dangerously allowing Hank to catch his scent, to let him know Logan meant business.  
  
Xavier answered the question "Bobby wound was not from a bite of any insect."  
  
"Meaning its man made, it looks like the entry of a dart of some kind-I didn't find the dart, it probably still at the pool." Hank commented as he straightens to his full height showing bravery against Logan.  
  
Xavier began again "Logan I want you and Scott to go back to that pool and find that dart, I want to know what is exactly behind this."  
  
"Sure Xavier, now don't you all try to have afternoon tea without me." Logan couldn't resist any sly comment no matter what the occasion appear to be, thought Hank of course he had really only known him for a few months. With a salute and a smirk Logan was out the door and down the hall calling out One-eye (which we all know as Scott).  
  
The only sounds left were that of Kurt quietly praying in German.  
  
Rogue's glove hands tighten around Bobby smooth sweaty palm. He notice her eyes fill with worry when she become aware of the cloth wrapped around his inner right elbow. "It's just a precaution; Dr. McCoy wants to make sure the bite didn't affect my blood in anyway. I'm fine, I just a little tired with the whole day being so crazy and hectic. I just need some shut eye and I will be good as new."  
  
Rogue's eyes water slightly "how can you be sure?"  
  
"Rogue it's a small-tiny-little-itty-bitty-puny-petite-miniature wound." Bobby gulp in new air, that description had taken to much time out of one breath.  
  
She been so much on edge lately, he finally wrestle it out of her-after what happen at the lake and what happen to Jean. Rogue began having nightmares and they all ended the same way-Bobby died. Its not as if that was a comforting thought her dreaming about his demise, it's just the idea of her being so upset about losing him. It prove that she care about him as much as he cared for her, which made him very happy.  
  
She seem to calm down, of course appearance can be deceiving-Bobby could tell her brain was working on something, something he knew she wouldn't share with him. "Just my dreams are getting more intense and the thought of losing you-"  
  
"That not going to happen ok, I will never let you lose me. You are stuck with me for life, so be prepare to be bored for quiet some time."  
  
Rogue grin and let out a soft musical laugh, which turn into sorrowful moan as the salty tears glided down her rosy cheeks. She climbs into Bobby's arms, resting her head on his chest. Listening to the rhythm of his strong heartbeat, "I'm okay with being bored; I think I can accept those terms." Bobby let out a laugh as he tenderly gave her a kiss her on the top of her head, leaving his chin to rest on top of her curls. For some unknown reason to either of them Bobby started silently humming, Rogue's mouth curl into a smile-his humming wasn't really that bad. In fact in calm her nerves and made her tired, when Storm came to check in on them five minutes later. Both were fast asleep cradle in each others arms, with soft smiles draping their lips.  
  
Okay this is important question time; does anyone know how you can make the font the following-bold and italic? Also how to you make it so you can have a greater space between paragraphs? I use Verdana font so it's easier to see when I'm writing but it all come out the same online. Please, please any help is great; I'm horrible with anything electronic unless someone tells me what to do. And think if I figure this out, maybe my story will make better sense. Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Separating

JoJo0: Thanks for the constructive criticism, it means you are truthfully honest and I respect that in a person. Oh and the title in the beginning was suppose to be Tug Of War, but now that I think about it-Tug as in Rogue tugged between Bobby and John. So it's a war of tugging for her affections, corny I know but, it's what I have decided on. Oh and thanks for the tip on indenting, it really help when reading what I have written.  
  
Author Note: Bobby is fine for now anyway and I think I'm too much in love with his character to kill him. Anyway enough about me, on with the story; I don't know how to put spaces to show change in story, so I put headings over the top. I sorry about any confusion my grammar can cause, it even makes me confuse.  
  
Story Below--  
  
At the mansion:  
  
Everything was so hot; it felt like she was standing in a boiling vat of lava. Rogue's mouth was dry like a barren waste land, when she tried to call out, all she found was a hacking cough awaiting her.  
  
Then she saw him, he was too the side of her and he was all bent over.  
  
He was a motionless statue waiting to be planted in the ground.  
  
From this angle she could see no affect of the heat on him, but of course he stood in the shadows and only a few surfaces reached the light.  
  
She lifted her leg to run to him, but no movement came-only the sound of wheels grinding as if they had sand infecting the rotation.  
  
For what seem like years she stood prisoner in her bubble of silence. Finally forcing all her physical strength, she found herself moving at a snail like speed.  
  
Rogue was exhausted; her body drained of all abilities. However she had reach her destination, she was in front of him now waiting for him to acknowledge her.  
  
"Bobby? Bobby are you ok?"  
  
Their faces met.  
  
The curves of his features were different.  
  
They were harder, more define and sculpture-like a stone marble individually carved.  
  
Before she could stop him the silver metal box was out, the baby flame had been given birth. A tidal wave of black churning smoke rose from the blistering of molten coloring of blaze. A giant beast waiting to enslave its victim for it's ever famishing appetite.  
  
Its hungry eyes rest upon a cripple soul, resting from his injuries to the south. Before Rogue could issue a warning, Bobby was encaged in a pillar of smoldering fire. His dying screams became her own, as she ran to him-trying to free him of his fate.  
  
The hands of the fire conductor stop her, holding her back-telling her, she was now his forever. Rogue was helpless, her power was not taking affect on this murder's skin; all she could do was watch Bobby's suffering body wither to ash as it was blown away by the harsh wind.  
  
Bobby!  
  
Bobby!  
  
"Bobby!" Rogue woke screaming, her body violently shaking from the memories haunting her conscious. She sat up with such force, her balance was lost and she fell from the examination table.  
  
Storm was quick to her feet, her eyes already clouded over with white; the outside sky had grown extremely dark and threatening. The sky return to clear blue again, once she realizes it was just a false alarm. Using her mind she called out for the assistance of Xavier, something faint whispering at her heart, telling her something was coming.  
  
Bobby was still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he sat up; he had numerous bags under his icy-blues. In the confusion of Rogue collecting herself on the floor no one notice how drain of energy he looked.  
  
He slid off the examination table to the tile floor beside her, landing a little too harshly on his left ankle. Quaint daggers of pain drove around the injury, Bobby didn't seem to notice. All his attention was on Rogue, "Rogue, tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Not giving him any answer, Rogue simply dove into his arms. Bobby not knowing how to act, instinct told him to just hold her as he rocked back and forth with Rogue in his arms.  
  
Meanwhile in a secret hideout: (sorry I have always wanted to say that)  
  
"So, this Iceman has been infected?" a cold voice questioned, his tattoo that the Nazis had given him so many years ago was visible as he move his arm forward.  
  
"The drug should be affecting him just about now." I thought we already went over this shit, the young man thought as he was groaning inwardly as he face his boss. Flicking the Zippo open, he decided to dance the flame across his fingers like one would do a coin. "How much longer do we have to wait, till we can move in on phase three?" She looked so beautiful today, her soft curls gleaming in the sun's light. Her pearly skin reflecting off its rays, making her glow like an angel. He was caught up in his own little daydream, the thought that she would soon be here with him, made him very restless.  
  
As if the old man was reading his mind "excited about Ms. Rogue coming are we? Don't worry we will be expecting her company very shortly. You can go now, I need time to think," with a wave of his wrinkle hand he hurried the young lad away. Dangerously motionless the woman steps from the shadows, her blue skin moving tightly over every muscle. "He is quite dangerous my dear-" the old man stated with a smile.  
  
Her thick voice finish his sentence "I know with that red hot temper of his and a power to match."  
  
"I was going to say, that he's in love--with a certain Southern belle we both know quiet well. But, I guess what you said could be consider right as well." He stood from his metal chair leaving her in silence, with her mouth open slightly. 


	4. Stepping

Hello readers I here to update my fan fiction. Just a few things I want to address-I'm sorry if I made John sound ruthless, that was not my intention; I love that boy. Besides he's too gorgeous to make him really evil, he could come over to my-must stop now!  
  
Sorry about that my emotions got away from me for a moment.  
  
JoJo0: Thanks for the assistance and the hints on my writing, they really do help with everything.  
  
Silvercross: I'm not exactly sure what you want me to do. Was your story idea that Rogue could go and control, not only the powers of the people she absorbs but, the person as well? And she did this all after like hours or days she absorbed their powers? Please clear this all up, it's a great idea-I'm just a little gray on a few things.  
  
Okay another thing-I want to be able to write more about the other students. It is a school for mutants, so I would like to expend my character base. Could anyone be so kinds as too, tell me all about some mutants? Such as their powers, mutant names, Christian names (ones given at birth), their personalities, and so on. Thanks.  
  
Another question: Do you think Adrian Grenier; the main guy from Drive Me Crazy could play Gambit? If not could you come up with some other actor who can play my favorite Cajun mutant, if there is a X3 I want to see Gambit in flesh not just his name on a computer screen. If you haven't guess by now, Gambit is my favorite mutant-he was my first cartoon crush.  
  
Story below-  
  
Pool:  
  
Logan shook his head, One-Eye was wasting his time talking to those lifeguards; he knew exactly where everyone had been. His super smell could locate anyone on this pool area, his nose soon lock in on Rogue's sweet scent. Rogue always smelled like rose petals shower in spring rain, all Logan had to do was follow that scent.  
  
By now people had become aware of what he was doing; Logan sold them a white lie about losing some money. That scared them off, he chuckle no one like to be accuse of stealing money.  
  
Scott trotter over "Logan, did you find anything yet?" Logan shook his head as he glided over to the bench Rogue had been sitting on. Logan sank down to a squat, he look like an animal waiting to pounce at any given moment. A new scent had come into his nostrils, a familiar scent, Logan began to softly growl.  
  
He quickly and powerfully pushes himself up, his spine push to max as he straightens himself out. "Let's go," his voice was dripping with command, someone else had come for the dart.  
  
"Logan, where are you going, did you find it?" Scott calls after Logan as he rapidly exited the pool. Scott stopping to thank the pool lifeguards for letting them in to look, then running as fast as he could to catch Logan. Scott was out of breath once he caught up with Logan "Logan, [deep breath] what the [deep breath] hell is [deep breath] is going on?"  
  
"Someone came back for the dart already," Logan responded without slowly down. "It was Mystique," Logan began to slow down; the anger was boiling up inside of him. He hated Magneto for just simply being Magneto. But, most of all he loathed Magneto for what he did to Rogue. Logan care for Rogue like he would care for a little sister or maybe even a daughter. Magneto had already done enough horrible things to Rogue to last one life time; now he was going for more.  
  
Logan's teeth clench, all he wanted was Magneto right here in front of him, so he could shred him to pieces. He would enjoy every moment of ripping Magneto apart; he wouldn't even need his claws. Just his bare hands would be needed.  
  
Logan knew Scott had just finish mentally filling in the Professor of the information they had found. Logan shook his head in disgust, he didn't know what would hurt Rogue more; the fact that Magneto was after her again or that her precious Bobby had been hurt in the process. Logan let out a sign as he enter Scott's air condition sport car, keeping his feelings to himself. While Scott turn the key letting the engine roar to life.  
  
Mansion:  
  
Bobby had changed his clothes; he was now wearing his navy Weezer shirt-the one that had the band and Jim Henson's Muppets on front. Over that he had a white and blue checker long sleeve shirt, with the sleeves going all the way over the wrist. A set of dark blue jeans now hung around his legs and he finishes off the outfit with a set of sneakers and thick cotton socks. His curly locks now hung a few inches closer to his forehead.  
  
No one notice the change in his appearance and if they did; they would just shrugged it off. There was a reason Bobby was called Iceman, they would figure he had amp his power to such a high level that he could walk around in heavier clothing. What they didn't know was that Bobby was literally freezing; he was trapped in his own personal frozen hell. He seems to have no real heat inside his body and the world was getting colder by the second.  
  
Bobby had never experience cold before; well not from any past experience he could remember. He had always loved the cold, the feel an ice cube makes when it slides down your throat. Or how snow feels as its sprinkling down on bare cheeks; as a kid Bobby love winter over every other season. All his friends whine for summer to arrive, while Bobby would get ecstatic over the first day of December.  
  
December 12, 1993  
  
The first day of good snow had arrived and eight-year-old Bobby was bouncing up and down just begging to get outside. His six-year-old brother Ronnie didn't see his big brother enjoyment. Ronnie always wonders what Bobby found so great about Boston's cold winter climates. Every inch of Ronnie's skin was cover in protected winter wear; he look like puffed marshmallow of shades of greens, blues, reds, and browns.  
  
Madeline Drake made sure Ronnie's shoes were strongly fasten one last time "okay Bobby, now be can go outside," Madeline turn to an empty space where her eldest son use to be. "Bobby? Bobby where are you?"  
  
Ronnie had notice Bobby leave the room fifteen minutes ago but decided against it. "He out there Mommy," he said calmly wanting to see how she would react, his marshmallow arm pointing to the outside.  
  
Madeline shook her head, she didn't understand "out where Ronnie?"  
  
"Outside with the snow," Ronnie led her to the nearest window "sees he playing with Frosty." Ronnie being six had just been able to understand about the story Frosty the snowman. And sure enough right before her coffee color eyes stood a perfect snowman with Bobby dancing around in his swim trunks.  
  
In a flash Madeline ran outside, silently cursing at her husband William for not paying more attention to their other son. "Bobby! Robert Bradley Drake come inside this instant! Do you want to catch your death, out in this weather?" She took hold of his bicep and even through her glove hand she could feel the cold radiating off Bobby's naked skin. Madeline gave way to her anger and gave Bobby a swat on the backside; Bobby didn't understand what was going on. In his opinion he wasn't doing anything wrong, why would he need to get punish.  
  
They had return back inside the warmth of the house, Madeline was yelling at Bobby for leaving the house in such attire, scolding William for not paying more attention to what Bobby was doing, then finally she broke down in a heap, holding Bobby tightly in her clasp. William found their heaviest quilt; he then had to pry Bobby from his mother's grasp, wrapping him in the quilt. William shooed Madeline and Ronnie outside to enjoy the snow, while he made a warm tomato soup for Bobby to eat.  
  
Bobby didn't understand why his parents were so upset; the cold hadn't affected him he had found it quite pleasurable. Of course his parents wouldn't listen to him; they made him promise he would never pull a stunt like that again. Bobby tried to tell them, that the trunks were so he could feel the cold better, so he could control his movements better. But, all his pleas fell on deaf ears, Ronnie just laugh he found it nice that golden child Bobby was the one in trouble for once, even if it was only for a short while.  
  
Back to present day, Bobby shudder at the memory, his parents had used that story at every social gathering he could think off. Now it would be put in the closet, just like Bobby. He knew that his family wouldn't want anyone to know, that their perfect son was a mutant. Bobby had been their pride and joy, now he would just be the son no one talked about anymore.  
  
Luckily Boston was a big city, when the news reporters came to report on the big mutant attack story. Bobby's name had not been used; he knew it was not to protect him but, his family image. That hurt worse then anything, Bobby had always been so close with his family-not many students at the school or any mutants for that matter could say that about them.  
  
His heart gave a leap when he saw Rogue; in his eyes she looked so beautiful with her hair in curls. Of course he thought she always looked stunning. When she reached him, Rogue gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a lengthy hug. "Hey, what's with the raise in power, we haven't reached scorching million degree temperatures yet?"  
  
He gave her a weak smile "I like it this tempt," he lied through his teeth, however he didn't want to warn her.  
  
"That would explain the change in attire." Rogue gave him her best interrogating look; her dimples deepen to their full extent.  
  
"I didn't think we were to that part of the relationship where you dress me." He was avoiding the truth, its just he didn't want to make her any more worried then she already was.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're okay, and though while we're on clothing, I've never been to fawn of those shoes." Rogue let out a light laugh before she buried her head into Bobby's chest. "I don't want to lose you" she barely whispered.  
  
"You won't," he let out a heavy sigh, his volume changed "now lets talk about what you have against my shoes." He couldn't see it but Bobby knew Rogue was smiling.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Okay that it for now, I'm sorry it took so long but, I keep having computer trouble. I'm just glad it didn't happen during finals or I wouldn't be walking at graduation. I decided Bobby's favorite band is going to be Weezer in tribute to my good friend, who I will call "averagely perfect." Bobby and him are a great deal alike, they both are great guys and that all I'm going to say about that. Well turn in next time for another installment of "I'm a teenage mutant," I'm Banana Cally saying goodnight. 


	5. Revelation

Here comes Chapter Five: Revelation  
  
Ash Wolv: Thanks for the character information; it will come quiet handy in my next couple of chapters.  
  
Hey, the cartoon X-Men: Evolution-who else dislikes that Jean and Scott are made into teenagers?  
  
Story Below-  
  
Magneto's Hideout:  
  
Erik was twirling a dozen silver balls in the air; his mind made them flip through the air like a knife would slip through butter. "Hello, Senator Kelly, what do I owe this honor?" A mechanical chuckle could be heard, and then what sounded like a vacuum sucking at the open air. There stood Mystique, her dark sapphire skin seems to be glowing with self pride. "Dear, what happen to make you, to make you glow like a fluoresce light bulb?"  
  
"Oh am I glowing," she sounded smug "I just had a really good day at the office. You know being a Senator is really not that hard, anyone could fill the occupation." She artfully draped herself into one of the cold metal chairs that stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Must be why, there are so many fools in the political department. I am glad for you my dear, that you have found something that makes you happy." His voice deepens, lowering to a pitch of uncertain terrain "what do you think of my plan?"  
  
"It has its risks Erik, but I think the result will be well worth the trouble."  
  
"My dear girl, that is not what I asked," his voice harden, she knew that voice. It was the one; it was the voice he used when he was waiting to pounce on his prey. No, matter how many years, Mystique knew Magneto- she always loved the hatred brewing in his heart. But, when his voice reaches that level, an ounce of fear began to dwell in her mind.  
  
She knew it was time to answer truthfully "to be honest Erik, I'm not sure about the operation procedures. I'm mean look how the infection went, Pyro blotch up the whole thing. He wanted to protect his precious Rogue, that idiot infected that Robby boy instead. He is a danger to us Erik, look how he blotched up a simple task. I'm mean really what, do we do with him, if he can't even hit the correct target."  
  
"Oh, but my darling he completed the mission magnificently." Magneto's mouths muscles were curving in to a lax smile, it made him look even more dangerous-like a wolf who about to show you his teeth, before he devours you whole.  
  
Mystique's stomach suddenly found its way to her feet, she stood up. Her legs made only off jello, frighten she took hold of the metal table for support "Erik, what do you mean?"  
  
"Rogue is not the intended patient, I planned for my serum. Pyro hit his mark right on target, my patient is-what was his name again. Oh, yes that right. Iceman aka Bobby Drake or I think the name you Christian him my dear was Robby," his voice became more coarse and thick "surprise?"  
  
Water droplets against the stone windows echo lonely in the still air.  
  
Mansion-Library:  
  
Storm love the library, to be surrounded by all that knowledge was exhilarating. Kurt shares her love for the written word and many afternoons after they were done teaching-they would come into the library. Chatting on current events, sharing stories over an adventure with a student, they had even dove deep into their past and began to revel their hidden childhood secrets to each other.  
  
Both of their faces show signs of worry, they had heard no new news on the Bobby problem. Logan and Scott were not back yet, and the Professor and Hank had gone into the Professor's office, closing the door shut on the outside world.  
  
Storm's voice was filled with anger, "what kind of man does this?" She didn't wait for Kurt's response "I tell you, a horrible-evil man who wants everyone to suffer as he sits back and watches the devastation. Those two don't deserve this, is there no place where we can be safe?" Kurt couldn't response to her question, so he did the next best thing-he gave her a hug.  
  
"God will look over us, he knows our pain." he spoke softly, not wanting to alarm her.  
  
"God? How could he know the pain that we go through?" Her voice was bitter, overflowing with built up hatred and discrimination as she pull away from his embrace "I don't know how you can believe in something so-"  
  
"Real. I know you don't share my belief in God, Ororo, but I have found peace with my beliefs. That is what I know, that is what I believe. I know there are people in the world who fear me, even hate me. But I will not give into their hatred. For I remember a quote, I once heard. "When you hate, the only one who suffers is you. Because half the people you hate, don't know it and the other half don't care." I know people are repelled by my appearance and my abilities. I can either prove them right by replying with violence or I can be peaceful and let them find out they were wrong about me. Besides I find that being anger all the time, drains me of my energy."  
  
Storm lifts her chin higher as if she was trying to prove her toughness, but he could see that in her eyes, she was wounded.  
  
Mansion-Rec Room:  
  
Cheers and shouts could be heard from the rec/den/family room. A crowd was center around two sets of furniture; Kitty was sitting on one chair or she was actually in one of them. Peter was lifting a large couch up into the air. They were being timed, on who could stay in the position longer. The contest was sort of rigged, Kitty pass through objects with a breeze and Peter could lift a small house if he wanted it badly enough.  
  
The students were bored and the contest was more testing-who could keep their contestation over their power longer with all the noise around them.  
  
To be truthful Kitty, didn't like to stay in objects very long, it always made her feel funny afterwards. Peter might be made of all muscle but, the body does tend to weaken after some time of use.  
  
Without any teachers to stop them, the children had some what revolted. The Professor and the other seem to be busy with some assignment.  
  
No, one knew how serious Bobby's condition really was, there were doubt and suspicions, however it was just another mystery.  
  
Xavier was so busy trying to tap into Erik's mind-afterwards he was overcame with exhaustion; he didn't think to look into Bobby's mind. Erik was counting on his old friend, quickness not to see the real truth.  
  
Bobby didn't mind, he didn't want to be the root of any trouble. All he wanted to do at the moment was hold Rogue's glove hand and bet five bucks on Kitty. 


	6. Background

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to X-Men or any of the actors who play the characters.  
  
I know I haven't updated in the longest time, I had immense writer block that stop me from the whole writing a new chapter process.  
  
Story Below:  
  
Magneto's Lair:  
  
Erik heart swells with pride as he watches over Mystique's training of young Pyro. A sharp cunning smile soon carved into his greatly aged skin; he could see the internal fire of hatred burning in the youth eyes.  
  
Mystique hacking into Charles showed evidence of the teen aggressive background. There was the usual information, such as birth date, parent's names, weight, hair color, etc. But, there was more juicy tidbits that Magneto found most interesting, he always knew Charles to be nosy. His old friend had invited himself into the boy mind and inspected the deepest corners of his inner thoughts.  
  
Name: John Aaron Allardyce  
  
DOB: July 6, 1986  
  
Place of birth: Miami, Florida, USA  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Race: Caucasian  
  
Father: Frank Robert Allardyce  
  
Mother: Nancy Rogers Allardyce  
  
Siblings: None  
  
Height: 5' 9"  
  
Weight:170  
  
Eye Color: Hazel  
  
Hair color: Light brown  
  
Occupation: Student  
  
Personal traits: Always carries a Zippo lighter with him at all times.  
  
Frank worked as a car mechanic, they used to say there wasn't a car that Frank Allardyce couldn't repair-it was Frank dream to be a owner of one of the expensive cars that he was force to fix in the shop each day. He loathed the men who drove them; "silly fuckers in suits" is what he called them.  
  
Frank would come home after a day of work cover head to toe in oil and grease. Complaining how the system fucked him over, making him live in a pig hole on the money they paid him; but the prissy they went around chatting on their cell phones ordering some pushover to sell this or that. To Frank it was all bull, "I could do those little prissy job, wearing a blindfolded and with one arm tied behind my back" he would spit out in between gulps of alcohol. Frank had barley graduated with a C average, mostly he bully freshmen into doing his homework for him.  
  
The only thing that rival Frank love of cars was his love of money. He was dangerously addicted to gambling, always willing to put money down for the newest sure thing. This action usually always turned south, leaving them with no money to pay the rent or buy food to eat. Most night John would go to bed, with his stomach howling in hunger pains.  
  
When John was eight, Frank had gone out and how too much to drink. He got in an argument with a stranger over what current channel the television was on at that moment, ending with Frank standing over the man- who had now become deceased. Because Frank was intoxicated, he was given only fifteen years in maxim state prison.  
  
Nancy was a little simpler to understand; Nancy had dropped out of school at the age of sixteen. She was a chain smoker (who went though three packs a day) and was half drunk by noon. The only food she knew how to cook was either microwave or take out. She worked the nightshift at a nearby bar and usually came home with a male customer.  
  
Two years after Frank was sent to prison, Nancy found out she had lung cancer from her chronic smoke habit. They had no money for treatment and Nancy's cancer soon consume her weak mistreated body. John was ten when his mother passed away from cancer; the state of Florida soon put him in foster care right away.  
  
That idea soon went sour, no one wanted John; he was an angry boy who picked fights and was always in trouble with the law. No one would take a chance on him, except the jerks that used the system for the social security checks. By the time he was twelve he had gone through twenty-four foster homes in two years.  
  
His twenty-fifth foster home was nothing different from the others, two blue collar parents and three screaming kids. It was after a day of work that his foster father Ray came home to find John playing with his mutant power, he soon force John out of his house with a shot gun. Two days later, Xavier found John wandering the streets looking for food. After that day John remain at Xavier's school for the gifted.  
  
"Well until I came, that is; round two to me Charles." Magneto spoke as a cold chuckle escape his thin lips. 


End file.
